My new rose plant resulted from a selected seedling produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif., by crossing the pale carmine pink rose variety "Carinella" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,104) with pollen from a stock variety from my collection of rose plants maintained for breeding purposes at Pleasanton with the object of producing a brighter pink flower having an improved production, with longer stems, and on a plant having a vigorous, upright and free branching growth habit. Reproduction of this selected seedling by budding, through successive generations, at Pleasanton, has demonstrated that my aforesaid objectives have been accomplished and that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.